1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile including a penetrating member having a frontal area and a head portion fairing into the shell surface of the outer projectile configuration; including a pyrotechnical composition, preferably an incendiary composition, adapted to be detonated upon impact against a target and which is arranged within a ballistic hood ahead of the penetrating member; and a second pyrotechnic composition consisting at least partially of an explosive material and which is detonatable through the intermediary of an impact detonator, and arranged in an interior recess or hollow of the penetrating member.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A projectile of the above mentioned type is known from German Laid-open Patent Application 25 52 950. This known projectile pertains to an incendiary projectile which at impact against armored or unarmored, multiple compartmented targets will propagate an incendiary effect on the target surface as well as interiorly of the target, in conjunction with a fragmentation effect. The detonation of the second pyrotechnic composition which is arranged in the penetrating member is thereby initiated by means of a base detonator which is formed as an impact detonator.
The hardened penetrating member which is provided in the case of this known projectile, preferably for the combating of armored targets evidences a tip constituted of two conically shaped regions wherein the generating angle of the outer cone section is smaller than the generating angle at the tip of the penetrating member. The second pyrotechnic composition which is located interiorly of this member, and which at least partially consists of explosive material, is detonated at target impact by the base detonator, thus causing the penetrating member to burst. The resultantly produced splinters or fragments penetrate further into the interior of the target, together with a portion of the pyrotechnic composition.
In the combating of rapidly moving target objects, in particular of aircraft, as a rule, the majority of projectiles strike the target at relatively low impact angles. When, for this purpose, there are employed projectiles which evidence the previously described shape, it can happen that although the ballistic hood will be destroyed, the penetrating member will merely be deflected from its trajectory, in effect, that it will ricochet off the target surface. Since the projectile is hereby not sufficiently intensely decelerated, the impact detonator will not respond and the projectile remains thus almost completely ineffective.